


Once a Moon

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Everyday in a year, the moon guardian visits Earth.Inspired by the Chinese Mythology behind Qixi festival called 牛郎织女.





	Once a Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2hyuntrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyuntrash/gifts).



> For Zoe, Happy Birthday!

Legend says a small turtle lives on the moon. Quietly looking over Earth and all her children.  
Legend also says the jungles and seas are guarded by a nine tailed fox. Glorious and grand but never intimidating.  
It continues with stories of longing, of separated love, and of forbidden meetings.

Minhyun walks along the beach tonight. It's a quiet evening, the animals have returned to their dens, burrows and nests. The wind brings along the salty scent of the sea. The waves crashes against the shore, sand crushing under water.  
Dusk today is dull, the clouds looming past the sun as it sets. Turning the skies shades of sapphire, violet and with hints of grey. He sits down in front of the open ocean, watching as the skies fade into midnight blues and navy.  
It's a full moon night, slowly peaking out of the shadows of the clouds. It's especially bright today. Just like this day last year, the previous year, decades and centuries prior. When the moon is closest to Earth, sending a kind guest along to walk the lands.

Soft footsteps pat through the air, signalling a visitor in the quiet deserted island. Minhyun continues to look on the horizon of nothingless, he feels the presence near him, sit down on the silky tender sand next to him, and look out with him.  
"You look good today."  
"I would say the same, but you look good everyday," Minhyun answers, turning to look into the eyes that keeps stars, universe and more. "Missed you so much, Jonghyun-ah."  
Minhyun burries his face into Jonghyun's neck, inhaling the scent of dust and fresh air. He circles his arms around the small frame and squeezes tight. Even after numerous cycles of life, the wait does not become easier, not when the heart yearns for it's other half.  
Jonghyun hugs back, slowly patting Minhyun's head, combing his fingers through soft hair.  
"You promised me your home cooked food for dinner," Jonghyun joked to lighten the mood.  
Minhyun lifts his head to look at the star filled eyes framed with long lashes, smiles softly, "You're right. Only the best for the protector of the world."  
They help each other up, dusting the sand away from their robes. "I'll show you how our updraded home looks like now." Minhyun pulls Jonghyun deep into the woods, eager to spend this precious time to the content of his heart.

  
They stand on the edge of the dock, looking at the sun slowly sets beautifully. Jonghyun looks at Minhyun who has his tails out, flopping sadly at his side. He carefully caresses Minhyun's face, leaving a kiss on his lips. Hard and passionate, transmitting all his feelings and love through the touch. Feelings that cannot be expressed through words and songs, said through one simple contact.  
_"Everyday, every minute, every second, I'm looking over you. Protecting you and shining the way for you to come back to me when you get lost. I love you, my fox prince."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on my trip. Barely opening my eyes while I write this so probably typos and don't make sense. 
> 
> I'm at twitter at [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun). Please send me some things to jog my inspiration. :))))


End file.
